


Killing me Softly with Her Song

by AtraEris



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Bingo, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Fic and an Art, SHHiatus Flashbang, musician au, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: For the SHHiatus Flash Bang Bingo (Team Red)Square: Musician AUMedia Type: Drabble and an Art!Inspired by the song "Killing me Softly". Izzy is a bar-singer and Clary is in love!





	Killing me Softly with Her Song

 

She came to this bar almost every night now. It had been a fluke the first time, but as she sipped a drink and turned down the male advances that vied for her attention, the song had started. She looked up to the stage where the most seductive creature crooned into an old-fashioned microphone. Her voice was the husky soft jazz feel long forgotten and the emotion in her words seemed to reach out and touch Clary as she sipped. With each word of longing and pain, she wallowed in her own. With each note of desperation she grew bolder. She had never expected that the singer would respond eagerly to her advances.

And now each night she sat here in the bar while her Isabelle caressed her with words, seduced her with song. Killed her softly with each and every note until she was quivering with anticipation for the “after-party” that would always ensue. She licked her lips as she heard the final note thrum through the air. She was waiting in Izzy's dressing room before the curtain closed. She'd be sure that voice got put to good use, like wailing her name.


End file.
